A Royal Affair
by Avanell
Summary: Hermione is a princess, practically locked away. She ventures off to town, and who does she meet?
1. Going to Town

* * *

Hermione Granjeur sat looking outside her quarters in the high castle tower. She watched silently as she watched the guards practicing in one court, some maidens walking about the gardens in another, and off in the distance the business of her father's people walking about, heading or returning from the markets. Everyone seemed in a festive mood, yet she was not. No, she was currently being kept in the high tower for her own security.

Just six days ago she and her mother had returned with their party from visiting abroad for the past year, only to learn news of recent unsettling among some of the neighboring villages. Due to this, her father strictly forbade her to leave the castle unless accompanied by a half dozen guards. Knowing that would be no fun, she opted to stay inside and read.

But reading only kept her mood light for so long. Now, don't get this author wrong; Hermione Granjeur loved to read. She often read during the long road journeys, despite some of the worn roads and other discomforts that come from traveling long distances.

But something about the day…the way the sun was shining, the birds chirping outside her windows, and the joyous mood the entire court had been in during the morning meal made her long for something more to do.

She missed her friends…no, make that her one and only friend, Harrold. They had often played with one another in their childhood days, but she had not seen him since her twelfth birthday four years ago.

There was also Lunesstra, who preferred close ones to call her Luna, her maid and confidante the past two years whenever she was home. The girl often went about her duties in a daze, smiling and singing lightly. That never bothered the princess.

Other times the two would talk, or Luna would just say something that seemed to both capture the princess' mood and confuse her at the same time.

Just then the girl came into her chambers, carrying a bundle of fresh clothes for her.

"You seem to be quite missing the day as it is quite bracing."

Hermione smiled. No confusing remarks there. "I just wish I could go out there, but I don't want to cause a scene."

"One doesn't always have to."

Hermione looked at her strange.

"I mean, you don't have to be who you really are."

"Luna, you are brilliant. I could sneak out, perhaps wear something of yours?" She stopped, feeling as if she might have insulted the girl. "I mean…"

The maid just shrugged. "No harm, if it makes you happy this day I would be honored to help in your quest."

With no more words, the blonde girl hurried out of Hermione's chambers.

Hermione sighed, not sure if the girl was planning on returning. So she picked up her book and tried to read once more.

She only finished half a chapter before Luna returned, this time with a small bundle wrapped in poorly woven material.

"I haven't worn it yet, but it should fit you." Luna said cheerily.

"Oh, I couldn't…you brought me a new dress?"

Luna shrugged. "Tis alright."

Hermione unwrapped the bundle and found herself looking at a yellow dress with a brown corset. It wasn't much, but it suited her.

"I think it will look much better on you, matches your hair and complexion." Luna said cheerily, although Hermione knew the dress must have cost a lot.

Hermione also knew the girl was right; while she had wavy golden brown hair and chocolate eyes with tanned skin, Luna was fair with long straight blonde hair. Hermione smiled as a thought came to her, and she rushed to her wardrobe.

She returned and handed a simple blue frock she purchased during her travels. It wasn't too fancy, but she had liked it because of the interesting colored threads woven in an intricate design on the bodice. "Here, an equal exchange."

Luna's eyes widened as she stared at the beautiful garment. "I…I can't…"

"Of course you can. It suits you more than me, you can wear it at the next festival. No one will know it came from a small village in the East."

Luna hesitantly touched the soft garment. She smiled. "I like it very much."

"Then it's yours, if I can have the dress you brought me." Hermione did not tell the girl the dress was actually quite expensive, likely costing several times the amount of the plainer dress.

Luna smiled even brighter. "I am in agreement."

Hermione then helped her wrap the blue garment in the cloth bag. "Now, take it back to your quarters. Or home if you need, I'm giving you the day off. Don't worry about me, I know how to leave without being detected."

The girl nodded, then made a hasty departure, eager to show her mum her new dress.

It was early noon when Hermione decided to leave. Most of the royal patrons would rest in the afternoon or engage in light activities, as the evenings were usually busy with parties and other grand events.

She had changed into the yellow and brown dress, and left through a secret passage her father's trusted advisor showed her long ago. Sir Dumbledore was an old man, but he knew many things and was the only person her father trusted besides his own family.

Just as she was leaving, Sir Dumbledore himself was standing on the other side of her chambers door.

"Ah, my favorite princess. You seem to be in a hurry." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

She smiled and hugged him. "No time, I'm off on my own adventure. Please don't let father know I have gone."

"Your secret is safe, but beware and remember what I have taught you." He said.

She smiled at him and then headed toward the secret door down the deserted hallway.

* * *

"Oh, you two men look just dashing in your uniforms." The sultry blonde said to Harrold and Ronald. She was dressed in a light powdered blue dress with the bodice wound tight around her bosom, showing more cleavage than most of the young ladies in the village.

The two just smirked, used to the girl's flirtations to anyone in uniform.

"And how are you this fine day, Lavender." Ronald replied.

"All the better now that you are here." She said smiling wryly at him.

Harrold rolled his eyes. The girl had somehow found them on each of their days off during the past three months. She always smiled and flirted, sometimes making suggestive comments. He sometimes worried his friend would be tempted, for she had a bit of a reputation. And Ronald always liked attention, especially when his best friend, Harrold himself, was considered quite a catch and was usually the center of attention.

Harrold was the only son from a rich family, his father being the highest ranking officer of the courts. Ronald came from a poor family with many children, all boys except for the youngest, Ginnerva who Harrold held secret affection for. Harrold had two younger sisters, ages eight and ten.

"We were just considering having an ale, actually," Ronald started to say but then suddenly his attention shifted to a young lady now approaching the pub. And the door which they stood in front of. Harrold quickly turned his head to see what had caught his friend's attention in a way he had never seen quite before.

The lady was wearing a yellow and brown dress, quite dull seemingly, but on her it seemed to bring out her features. Her hair was a wild mess, for Hermione hadn't thought about the cobwebs and dust during her journey through the dark secret tunnels.

Ronald looked at her as if the sun was shining brighter than any other day.

Lavender, giving a huff, turned and walked away. _Perhaps Seamus is working at the mill_, she thought.

Ronald gulped as the stranger approached him and smiled hesitantly.

"Excuse me, may I go through?" She asked. She was parched, and was hoping to find some mead or a nice glass of wine. Ale didn't become her. Luckily, she had thought enough to bring some normal currency and had plenty to spend on the fine day.

Ronald searched for something to say, but found his tongue twisted.

Harrold, thinking the girl looked familiar, was alert enough to open the door for her. "Allow me, miss," He said politely, with a slight bow.

As she went through Ronald continued to stare at her, his mouth slightly agape.

When she was gone, the red haired young knight snapped out of it. "Who is she?"

Harrold shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…" He said trying to search his brain for the long ago memory. But alas, it did not come. "Maybe we should offer her a drink?" He added looking at his friend carefully.

Ronald still seemed dumbfounded. He nodded slightly, his eyes staring at the door as if he was suddenly afraid of what was inside. And he was…he had never seen a girl like that before. Sure, he had looked at plenty of young fresh maidens, but none had made him feel this way before. And because he had never felt this way he had never courted anyone.

Harrold gave his friend a smirk, then lead the way inside where they hoped to chat up the mysterious new girl.


	2. Meeting the Boys

AN: I know this is a rather silly tale, but couldn't get it out of my mind :P And don't worry, I shall try and update one of my other stories next. Feel free to "bug" and pester me by giving a review. Thoughts? Ideas? My muse needs feeding :)

* * *

Chapter II

Draco was in his dressing quarters as a servant went about tailoring his dress robes. He was admiring how well they fit and how good he looked (well, come on readers…he does look good, no?).

"Hurry it up, I need to change in order for my afternoon appointment.

"Yes, sir," The older man replied. "I'm nearly through,"

"Draco, my old friend."

Draco didn't turn around to acknowledge his visitor, he could see his friend's reflection in the mirror.

"Blaise, you're early. But no worries, the old man here is nearly done."

Blaise held back from rolling his eyes. He was actually nearly quarter an hour late, but to his friend Draco, the mighty son of an even mightier lord, anytime before the vain blond was ready was stated to be early. Or late should you happen to come on time, and for once Draco was heavens forbid early.

"I see you're preparing for the next ball," Blaise said with a smirk.

"Of course. Word has it our King is expected to announce his daughter. I hear she is back and looking more enchanting than ever."

This time Blaise couldn't contain himself and let out a chuckle. "Still attempting to become the King's son-in-law, no?"

"Well, how could she resist me? Father has already guaranteed I'll be seated at her table."

"How lucky for you." Blaise didn't tell his friend he had seen the princess himself this morning. As a member of the court since his father's untimely death, Blaise was well known in the King's inner circle. He also noted that the princess didn't appear all too happy when she learned of the ball. All the other maidens and women of the court were delighted, hoping to show off new gowns, he figured.

Draco then disappeared for a few moments, as his tailor had completed his fitting and the young Lord was now free to go and change. He reappeared in more suitable clothing.

"Shall we go find the hunt now?"

Blaise nodded, eager to get back outside. The Malfoy Manor left one cold.

* * *

Ronald and Harrold entered the tavern, Ron obviously wanting to find out more about the interesting young lady they had just encountered. As they went inside, they noticed her sitting at a lone table, making her request to a server.

Hermione hadn't eaten much that morning, thanks to all the annoying excitement about the ball, and was now famished. She ordered an entire platter and some honey wine. Red wine suited her more in the evening.

"Mind if we join you, fair maiden?" Ronald asked, trying to sound nonchalant. It didn't help that the tavern was barely half full and there were plenty of empty tables about.

The princess nodded as he tried to smoothly sit down on the bench across from her, Harrold following by sitting next to his friend. Ronald wasted no time ordering something for the two of them as well.

It was just then, as Ronald voiced the request to the server, that Harrold started to realize who the girl sitting across from them was.

Hermione, realizing who Harrold was and noticing the look of recognition on her old friend's face, gave him a desperate look.

He nodded in agreement.

"So might I ask of your names?" She asked when Ronald turned back only to stare at her, not knowing what to say himself. "It seems only polite since you have taken it upon yourselves to join me at my table." She hoped she didn't sound rude, or that she thought they're intrusion was rude, but it actually was. She looked Ron over, noting that he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen_. Like the ocean_, she told herself.

Ronald wasn't in uniform, and his clothes were a bit old and worn, although he had done his best to keep them clean and himself well presented.

"Er, sorry about that," He said looking slightly shamed. "My name is Ronald Weasley, and this is my best mate, Harrold Pottersmith of Godrics."

"Well then, it is very nice to make your acquaintance, Ronald and Harrold." She almost smirked at the sound of their names. She paused, for she had not thought of how to introduce herself to anyone. "My…my name is Rose."

Ron frowned. "Rose? That's it?"

"That's all the name I have." She said, letting him think whatever she wanted. It was well known that orphans and abandoned children were left with their first names only, for they had no families to belong to.

"Perhaps it is none of our business," Harrold said to his friend. "My apologies," He said now turning to Hermione. He felt guilty for keeping her identity from Ronald, but realized he must adhere to her wishes, whatever her reasons. He also was her friend, even if he had not seen her in several years, and must obey her wishes as princess of the lands and daughter of the King he served.

Ronald accepted that, and was happy enough when their pint of ale came along with Hermione's serving of mead.

She sipped while Ronald hastily drank his ale, and Harrold just watched the two, noting the glances they sent each other. The situation was getting a little awkward, so he opted to open conversation.

"So how come we haven't seen you in the village before?" _That, at least, is true_, he thought to himself.

"I…I just arrived from the north, found a position in the castle." _Position indeed_, she said to herself. Although it rang a bit of truth, for her father had given her the task of starting to search for a husband.

"_We need to strengthen our hold, it would be best for others to know that we our family is strong and the throne secured." He had said to her shortly after her return._

"_But father, I just returned. And I have no desire to seek a husband."_

"_You know nothing of these matters, you are still young. It is your duty."_

And that's when she had decided to remain in her quarters most of the time, hoping to avoid any suitors or, heavens forbid, look for one on her own.

Harrold watched her speculatively and saw a brief hint of sadness in his childhood friend. _Actually, she was my best friend, then she went away and I met Ronald and his family._ He quickly changed the conversation, and soon enough they exchanged lighthearted conversation.

Hermione laughed along with Harrold as Ronald plowed through his plate of food. The red haired young man's face turned pink, his ears nearly red. After that, he tried to eat more proper. This was noticed by the princess, and she smiled at him in appreciation.

More than an hour later Hermione had to admit to herself, she had not had as much fun in many a year. It was good to see Harrold again, and see that he was doing well and was now a knight in her father's court. Ronald was, too, and she thought he was…well, she wasn't sure what it was she liked about him, but he was sweet and a bit comical. His face had turned red no less than three times, the second when Harrold told the story of their first day in training, the third after she thanked when he scared off a man who rudely approached her.

"Don't trust that guy, Rose. He's trouble."

"Who was he?"

Harrold answered this time. "Names Tobias Riddle. His family, well, let us just say we do not speak of _him_." He said, obviously not referring to the man that had intruded during their meal.

_Tobias Riddle…why does the name sound familiar? Thomas Riddle, of course._ She had heard plenty inside the castle walls. Not to mention Sir Albus Dumbledore had mentioned a few things here and there. She had reason to believe the two had battled, and her dear friend had won. Was Tobias his son? Grandson? She shook her head, for it did not matter. Or did it?

As they were leaving, Ronald held the door for Hermione and his friend Harrold followed.

"So, er, Rose, you know there's a festival next week. Any chance you'll be there?" His face was starting to turn red again, his ears pink. "Harrold and I plan on attending, we hope to see you there." He said in a rushed sentence.

Now Hermione felt her own face blush. The festival, she had heard Luna talking about it. It was set the night before the ball, so that the peasants and other villagers could have their fun as well.

"I think I shall be there."

"Wonderful!" Ronald exclaimed.

Harrold nearly rolled his eyes, but smiled that Hermione might venture out of the castle again. He had no idea this had been her first time.

"Yes, you will adore Ronald's family. They're quite the lively group. Frederick and George always make spectacles of themselves. And you can meet Ronald's sister, Ginnerva." This time it was Harry's turn to turn slightly red. Just a tint, Hermione noticed.

She quirked her brow, then wondered if she would have a chance to speak with Harrold in the castle before then, as his family were expected in two nights for the weekly feast. All the lords, ladies, and their families of the court were invited, but they did not always attend. She herself had not attended since her return, opting to stay in her quarters with Luna since the group was rather pretentious.

What she did not know was that Harrold was also thinking of the feast, and wondering if she would actually attend now that they definitely needed to talk.


	3. Festivals and Family

AN: Sorry I haven't updated any of my other Ron/Hermione stories, but have no fear. They are being worked on, slowly, and will hopefully be up soon. I am moving, back to the Bay Area come I! So that's a light promise. Thank you for all the reviews and please keep reviewing…feeds ye ol' muse. Some mistakes were made in this chapter, but I am too tired to do the research so Mr. and Mrs. are used in this chapter.

Well, I thought I had another perfect count of words, but apparently the number changes when you upload a document. Hmm...Very peculiar indeed!

* * *

Chapter III: Festivals and Family

"Dinner is served," The Kind announced once the food was all at center. A few tables in the back will still being filled, but the King's table was complete and so the eating began. Much to Hermione's dismay, she was seated near the Malfoy family, whereas Harrold's family was seated on the other side of her father. And she could swear she saw Lucius smirk as he had a server seat his son and wife directly across from her.

"My dear, it is so lovely to see you again," Narcissa, Draco's mother said as they were served their wine.

"You look young and beautiful as always," Hermione returned. It was true, Narcissa was something of an angel. Her crystal white blonde hair, which was sleek, and her narrow face and high cheek bones made her the envy of all the court. It was often rumored that Lucius had no need for affairs, for he had the most beautiful woman at his side, as others declared. Although these same people liked to start rumors of the woman's own affairs, but she always declared them false. Hermione wondered, as she knew Narcissa visited her father frequently when her mother, the Queen was away.

"A toast," The Kind said standing, "To my lovely daughter, who has returned to us at last."

Others toasted with agreement, many of the young men looked at her with longing.

Draco was one of the first to stand up, which did not go unnoticed by Hermione, as well as Harrold.

Harrold, who was seated near Draco's friend Blaise, heard the young man comment to his mother that the Malfoy son had designs on the daughter and the throne. Something his father encouraged greatly. Harrold also noticed that Hermione did not look comfortable with all of the attention. In fact, she looked quite sad.

Before the evening was through, he had the opportunity to speak with her again, and carefully mentioned the festival. He was almost surprised how her eyes lit up as she promised that she planned to sneak away again and could not wait. He smiled at her, wishing he could tell Ron her reaction. He had a feeling seeing his young friend was part of her anticipation of the event.

* * *

The week moved along swiftly and soon enough it was the day of the festival. Once again Hermione sought the help of her servant Luna, who was also attending the event. The two young women went through Hermione's collection of clothes purchased from abroad until they found the perfect dress. It wasn't quite too fancy, but beautiful enough to make her stand out without too much attention.

Hermione was nervous as she made her way to the festival. Once again, it had been rather easy to slip out through unknown passageways unnoticed. _Obviously_, she thought to herself wryly. As she approached the commoner's square she found Ronald and his family easily enough – they all had brilliant red hair such as himself. She saw Luna dancing with a group of friends, both male and female.

Harrold was nearby, dancing with a young red haired young woman she could only imagine was Ronald's only sister. Harrold had told her about Ginerva, and she eagerly awaited their introduction.

She also noticed that Ronald did not seem happy, and was wearing a most peculiar set of clothes. A maroon dress shirt and black slacks. The shirt was rather poofy, something the men might have worn almost a century ago, and she bit her lip to stop herself from chuckling. Two identical young men were standing near him, laughing. Ronald's face was red, and she could only imagine it had to do with his apparel.

Without any further thought, the young Princess made her way to the family.

Ronald, who was still messing around with his obvious twin brothers stopped as soon as he saw her and grinned wide as he approached her. She smiled back and hesitated a little bit the last few steps, intimidated as all Weasley eyes were now on her. She saw his mother grinning as she nudged Ronald's father.

"I cannot believe you are here," Ronald said. One of the twins elbowed him, while the other stepped forward.

"You must be the lovely Rose," He said. "I am Fred,"

"And I am George," The other twin said as they both took one of her hands and took turns kissing it. Repeatedly, to Ron's fury.

The rest of the family then introduced themselves. Harrold returned with Ginerva, and introductions were made between the two young women.

"It's so lovely to meet you," Hermione said to the red haired beauty.

Ginerva quirked an eye, there was something about "Rose" that set her senses off immediately. "And you, too. Ronald mentioned you were coming to the festival."

"Only about forty times," One of the twins joked.

The music started to play again, and Harrold immediately took Ginerva back out to the floor as the twins went of in search of dancing partners. Ronald's older brother William, took his wife Fleur out as well.

Mr. Weasley nudged his son.

"Rose, would you…" He stammered.

"I would love to," Hermione replied.

The two went onto the dance floor and began the dance. Hermione felt eyes on her, not just others wondering who she was, but a young blonde woman watching her as well. She glanced over at the woman who seemed to be glaring at her.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"What? Oh, who…that's Lavender Brown. I think she's here with Seamus." Ronald replied caring only about the girl in front of him.

"Oh, aren't they sweet together?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband.

"Yes, she's a lovely young woman." Her husband replied, trying to figure out why the girl seemed a bit familiar.

Ron and Hermione shared several more dances together before going to sit down at a table with the rest of his family.

"So tell us more about yourself, Rose, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione gulped, then took a sip of mead that was handed to her. It was the only "wine" available and the only other drink being served was ale.

"Well, I…I started…came to the castle not too long ago," She answered, trying her best not to lie too much.

"What's it like in there?" Fred said although he was also eating. Hermione frowned but thought it rather funny.

"Well, there are far too many people about. I don not suppose the King is hardly ever left alone. He is always busy with keeping track of things. Orders, financing, the guards, the knighthood…" she stopped as she noticed Mr. Weasley and his two oldest sons eyeing her curiously.

"Dad here is set to go on visit day next week." William, the oldest brother said with a frown.

"William, this is not the time." Mr. Weasley interrupted.

"I'm sorry, is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

Mr. Weasley just shook his head.

But Charles did answer her. "They've set to take over our property. They want to build some type of fortress or something of the like there. They haven't really said, we just guessed after _someone_ caught a glance at the plans."

"We didn't steal them," George remarked.

"Borrowed them." Fred continued, "But they've offered to build us a splendid house right here in town."

"I don't want to move, and I don't want to live in town." Mrs. Weasley said with a huff.

Hermione nearly fell back. She noticed that Harrold remained quiet. What was her father up to? She would have to find out.

"It's really a lovely farm we have, and the property we have stretches back for nearly a mile." Mrs. Weasley said proudly. "And it has been in Arthur's family for generations."

"I couldn't see living anywhere else." Ronald said.

"That's because you're a home lad, younger brother," Fred laughed.

"Oi, why don't you go…"

"Ronald! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "We have guests at our table."

The twins snickered, while William turned to whisper something to his wife. Charles stood up and left the table, eager to find another lady to dance with. At least, that is what the twins remarked as he got up. Charles just smirked at them.

"You are jealous that they love to dance with me," He said. "At least I don't jump all over the place like a certain set of twins I am unfortunately related to. And I'm sure Ronald has found a partner as well." He winked at Hermione and left.

Soon enough the family got up to either go chat with others, find more drinks, or dance. Hermione continued to dance with Ronald, for he did not seem to want to let her go. And she did not want him to let go either.

Unfortunately, one their second dance after dinner, someone tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" It was the young man dancing with the blonde…Seamus?

"I would rather not dance with you, Finnegin," Ronald said with a smile.

"I was hoping to dance with the lovely lady here,"

Hermione was taken aback. She did not want to seem rude. Neither did Ronald. His face flushed, but he stepped back allowing Hermione to make her choice. "I guess one dance cannot be denied," She said politely.

"Milady," Seamus said with a bow, then took Ronald's place and the two started to dance.

As Seamus chatted with her, she noticed the blonde girl, Lavender, approach Ronald. He obliged, and the two started to dance. But she noticed that the entire time, Ronald kept looking at her. And glaring at Seamus.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when the festival finally ended, and Ronald and Hermione had shared the remainder of the dances together, along with a break and more fun with his family.

Hermione was exhausted when she claimed she must be headed home, knowing full well that tomorrow was to be an even bigger event. But not one she would enjoy more. No, this night had been perfect.

"Let me walk you to the castle," Ronald insisted.

Knowing full well this couldn't end well, Harrold stepped in. "Actually, I must be headed back there as well. My family is staying in one of the guest wings. I'll take you, Rose."

Ronald frowned, as did his sister. Even though the youngest Weasley and Harrold had enjoyed every single dance together. But she had no idea why her soon to be suitor was offering to take another girl home.

"I'll join you then," Ronald said. "Don't worry, I know they won't let me past the gates,"

"Fine then," Harrold answered smiling. He turned to Ginerva. "Would you like to join us?"

The red haired girl smiled, "Of course, mother? Father? Is that alright?"

Their parents nodded, then set off with the rest of the family, while William and his wife went their own separate way to their home.

The four strolled along the streets where others were also making their way home from the festival. A few were obviously too inebriated and were causing little mischief. They even saw Seamus walking Lavender, the blonde still seemed to be scowling at them. But Hermione had no idea why.

Hermione smiled as they walked, enjoying watching her surroundings. It was refreshing from the orderly manners she was accustomed to inside the castle. She had had her share of fun while traveling with her mother, but at home she was usually stuck in the castle or the fields behinds it. Such as her time spent with Harrold when they were younger.

"Bloody idiots," Ronald said.

"Such language, Ronald," Hermione said, but she was smiling. He offered her his arm, and she crooked her own inside.

"Lovely evening," He said as the streets quieted down.

She snuggled into him. "Yes, it is."

"Will I see you again? I mean, can I…"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I would like that. Did you have an idea when?"

Ron's face flushed, his ears turned bright red. Even in the late night it was highly visible.

"Well, I suppose you shall be quite busy tomorrow with the ball and everything, I mean, I guess they make you work and all, but I was thinking…"

Ginerva, who was having fun listening to her brother stumble over his words, broke in. "Our family always gets together on Sundays. Why don't you join us? That is, if you have the day off."

"Oh, yes…I mean, I do. What time of day should I be there?"

"Just after noon, I suppose." Ronald said elated that he would get to see her again so soon. "Where shall I come get you?"

"I'll take her," Harrold said. "I live nearby, it won't be a problem. Rose, you can meet me perhaps outside the gates?"

Hermione nodded.

Once again, Ginerva didn't like Harrold offering to take the other girl, but then she supposed it was alright. It was clear Rose and Ronald were besotted with each other. And she had to admit, Rose was different from the other girls and she liked that about her.

Maybe Harrold was just trying to make it easier. And perhaps she and Ronald could walk back with them again, giving her more time with Harrold. Yes, that was just fine with her.


	4. The Royal Ball

Chapter IV: The Royal Ball

Hermione was in a pleasant mood the next morning; that is until her father sent an entourage of servants to help her prepare for the ball. She waved most of the off, stating that Luna was more than qualified to help her. She didn't want to ruin her day being surrounded by needless servants eager to be in her graces. Luna smiled at the request for her to remain, and once her father arrived, allowed for most but just a few to help his daughter prepare for the evening event. He then left, mentioning he had guests to greet while making sure everything was being tended to since his wife was not present.

Of course, the mood was not too far from despair with her father's leaving words. "Oh, and I shall expect you to save at least some of the dances for Lord Malfoy."

She sighed. She did not want to dance with him. He was far too arrogant. Besides, there was another young lad who had already captured her heart. At least, she believed it was in the process of being so.

She sat upon her bed as she waited for the servants to draw her a bath. When it was ready, she went into the other room and took off her dressing gown. She slipped into the water and closed her eyes, wishing for just a few minutes to relax and dream about the night before. It was lovely. His family was lovely. She adored Ginnerva, even though she had hardly spent any time with the young maiden.

Harrold. He seemed smitten with the girl. They would make a lovely couple. Would his father allow the courtship?

Just then Luna entered the room, Hermione was pleased as her thoughts were already turning more troublesome. At least she would have Harrold to spend time with tonight. Perhaps she would ask a few subtle questions about his affections.

Later, Hermione nervously stepped into the deep, golden dress decorated with small jewels, mostly diamonds, rubies, onyx, and those of a deep golden color she did not know the proper name. She wore a tiara on her head, one that matched the color of the dress. She was glad it did not have more jewels on it, the dress was decorated far too much for her taste. And it was heavy. She had danced freely in the dress she wore at the village festival. Tonight would not be as pleasant.

* * *

At the Ball…

The ball started officially when the King and his daughter were announced, and all of the guests stood and bowed slightly. Everyone was dressed in their finest, but none outshone the Princess. The music started as the two walked down the stairs into the grand ballroom, everyone waiting for them to open the first dance. Most already had drinks ready, and people toasted one another after saluting their royal family, minus the Queen.

"Oh, father, this is nice," Hermione commented as they danced together. Her father was in a good mood, but his reason was not to her liking.

"Yes, and soon you shall be dancing with all of the eligible young men tonight. Perhaps one will capture your heart."

_Not likely, for it has already been caught_, she thought_.._

"Now, young Lord Malfoy is looking exceptionally well tonight, he has eyes for you."

"Yes, father." She sighed.

"You do not fancy his attentions?"

"I…I hardly know him, father."

"Well, get to know him tonight. Dance with him. He will be seated at our table once again.

_As always, and no doubt his mother? Is his father here? _She looked around, and spotted the Lord himself. She breathed a sigh of relief.

When the number ended, Rose could see a handful of men all looking at her hopeful, standing as near to her as they dared. Draco was the only one who had the courage to come forth. In fact, he didn't think about it for a second. He went to claim what he wanted.

"May I have this dance, Princess?"

Hermione nodded.

* * *

Near the back of the room, where many of the Lords and Ladies' servants stood waiting to answer any needs of the families they belonged to, Luna stood in her plain dress. At least it was new; Hermione had given her a handful of new frocks, some for her duties and others for her days off. The dress she wore now was crimson, showing off her unusual colored hair.

Since Luna hadn't really been to any of the formal events with Hermione, she hadn't seen those except who bustled about in the same corridors as she did during her daily routine. A few nobles here and there; some would sneak into the chambers of other female servants. But never had she laid eyes upon the young man with the purest, most angelic hair she had ever seen.

Her breath drew in as she spotted him as he made his way toward her Lady. There was no doubt, based on Hermione's description, that this was Lord Malfoy. Lord Draconis Malfoy.

Her saddened eyes watched as he took her lady's hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. The music started again, and she watched them dance.

She knew Hermione had no interest in him, so she held no jealousy. But what she wouldn't give for a moment of his time. She doubted his own servant – or servants – would allow her serving their Lord.

* * *

The dance ended, and Draco bowed to Hermione. "Your highness, perhaps we shall dance again this evening," He stated, for it was not intended to be a question.

A few dances later Hermione finally found herself dancing with her favorite guest. Harrold. They spent the minutes of the dance laughing and joking about, and when the song ended Harrold led her towards the far side of the room. He looked around and realized they were just far enough from others to not be overheard.

"Hermione, I have a message for you from Ronald.

Hermione's face brightened and she blushed. "What is it?"

"He wants to know if you would like to visit him and his family at the Burrow come Tuesday."

She smiled. "That would be lovely. Please tell him I shall be there."

To not seem suspicious, the two wandered over to a table where goblets of wine were being poured, and each took one as the King announced that the feast was ready for all to enjoy.

"That is my cue," Harrold said as he lifted her hand to kiss it. "I shall dance with you later?"

"Of course," Hermione answered smiling. _At least he asked_, she thought, _unlike Lord Malfoy_.

Neither of them noticed the young Lord himself watching them carefully, until a servant bumped into him.

"A thousand pardons, Lord," The young girl stammered.

Draco looked her over. She was different from the other servants, especially those that graced the halls of his father's estate. He noticed her blush, and felt something stir inside of him. "You are excused," He said politely before something rude escaped his lips. He wondered why he didn't scold her, but then thought it he must be too overjoyed to go and sit next to the Princess.

Throughout the meal Draco noticed the same girl serving Hermione, and realized that she must be the princess' personal servant. Realizing it was a good thing he was polite to her, he smirked and thought of ways to find out more about the Princess.

As he picked up his goblet, he casually let his hand move over on top of Hermione's. She scowled, but he did not notice.

Hermione looked to her other side where Luna was now picking up her finished plate and saw the sad look on her dear friend's face. _I shall ask her what is troubling her later.

* * *

  
_

A few more hours of mingling and dancing led into the early hours of the next day, and by the time Hermione reached her chambers she was exhausted. But Luna was there, having refreshed herself and ready to attend to her lady's needs.

"No, no, sit down, Luna," Hermione started as the young girl was about to go prepare her bed. "I can do that well enough. Please, relax. I know tonight has been…" She paused, not sure how to ask what she wanted to learn.

"Tis alright, Princess. I know my duties."

"No, I want you to enjoy yourself. Are you tired? You can sleep here if you like. I have enough room." Indeed she did, with a full length sofa and spare bedroom that had never been used.

"That can't be the way, Hermione." Luna replied with a sigh.

"But are you not my friend? Surely I won't tell, unless you might?"

Luna shook her head. "Oh, no, of course not. Are…are you certain?"

Hermione laughed as she kicked off her shoes and draped herself on the sofa. "Please, sit beside me." There was still plenty of room.

Luna complied. She let out a long sigh and relaxes against the cushions.

"What troubles you, if I may so ask?" Hermione whispered.

"It is nothing," Luna replied.

Hermione sat up a little. "I saw how you looked at the feast. Please, you are my friend. You may confide in me, unless you do not wish to." She was a little saddened at her friend's hesitance.

"I…I saw him."

Hermione frowned. "Who?"

"Lord Malfoy." She said in a low voice.

Hermione chuckled. "He is nothing special. You know I do not like…forgive me, do _you_ like him?"

"I am sorry, he is just so…so beautiful!"

"Luna, I…I do not know how to respond. I think he is arrogant and only seeks my attention for my status."

"I know, but I cannot help how I felt when I saw him."

Hermione sat full up and leaned over to hug her friend. It was the first time she had ever done so. She held the girl as she cried, the two soon falling asleep on the sofa together.


	5. Visiting the Burrow

_AN: I apologize for previous inconsistencies in the story. _

* * *

**Chapter V: Visiting the Burrow**

After a long weekend, and a busy schedule on Monday, Hermione woke up refreshed and eager to start the day. It was Tuesday, and that meant her first visit to the Weasley homestead. The Burrow. It had such a nice sound to it, and she couldn't wait to see Ronald again…and of course, his lively family.

As she got ready, having given Luna the day off, she dressed in the same frock her friend had given her on her first day out, when she met Ronald. She hummed to herself, but something was nagging at the back of her mind. Something…something was going to happen to the Burrow. Not quite remembering, for she wanted to stay joyous, she checked herself in the mirror and was about to head out when there was a knock on the door.

"Your Majesty, the King would like to see you in his chambers."

_Oh, no!_ She thought as she quickly took off the garment and began searching for a gown to wear. "I shall join him soon!" She called out as she quickly ran to her bedroom.

Searching through her wardrobe, she found a pale yellow gown her father had purchased for her and went down to meet him.

"Hermione," Her father said the guards escorted her into his chambers. He was at his desk, busy scribbling away at documents and hardly looked up to greet her.

"You wanted to see me, father?" She asked.

Finally he looked up, and immediately a smile lit up his face. He was so proud of his beautiful, kind daughter.

"I was wondering perhaps if you could join me tomorrow to see to the visitors. It is time for you to become familiar with the event, as you will one day rule and need to attend to such matters."

Hermione smiled, but just then the memory of what Ronald's father had said the prior week registered. Arthur Weasley was planning to attend, to request that their lands not be taken away, no matter what the court offered in return.

"Of course, father. I shall be delighted to join you." She knew there was no point trying to decline, but actually wanted to attend in order to make sure Mr. Weasley wasn't unsuccessful.

"Oh, yes, that shall be wonderful. Now, what did you have planned for today? I should have your seamstress prepare something…"

"No, father, that is alright. I have plans."

Her father looked at her in surprise.

"I shall be visiting with Harrold all day."

Her father did not seem delighted nor upset. He sighed. "Well, I suppose that shall be a good reason for you to venture out of the castle. You and he were such good friends when you were young. Now, perhaps we could also plan for you to visit the Malfoys? Or perhaps I could have them come dine with us, alone?"

Hermione faked a smile. "We shall see. For right now, I would rather just focus on today."

"Oh, yes, of course, my dear." He got up from his chair and walked over to his daughter and embraced her. "It is so good to finally have you home,"

Hermione hugged him back, a tear forming in her eye. "Yes, father, it is good to finally be home."

* * *

Nearly an hour later Hermione was finally on her way, but of course her father had instructed a small group of guards to accompany her. She let them take her to the gates of her friend's estate, then instructed them to return to the castle, promising that she would have Harrold's family guards escort her back.

The men left, and Hermione could see Harrold waiting for her at the front door as one of the guards let her in the gate. She walked up the cobblestone path, where the two entered his home and quickly left out the back door.

A short while later, the two were tromping through the woods as they approached the Burrow. Harrold explained that he preferred walking the two mile trek, and that he hoped Hermione did not mind. She didn't, and was ecstatic when she first caught sight of the Burrow.

It was an odd shaped home, rooms and a second story seemed to have been added on at different points in time. There was a barn and a wooden fence surrounding the area where the animals roamed. It seemed to go on forever, and she could see Ronald and the twins running around with some of the goats.

She was smiling as Harrold helped her across a small stream, careful not to get her frock wet. As they crossed, Ronald spotted them. A big goofy grin formed on his face; the twins who were nearby noticed and nudged one another before disappearing.

"Rose! Harrold!" He yelled out running toward them.

His face was glowing from playing around after his chores, and his shirt was just a bit wet from perspiration. Hermione thought he looked handsome.

"I am so pleased you could make it!" He said to Hermione, not minding Harrold at all. But Harrold was too busy looking at the Burrow, and smiled when he saw Ginerva come out onto the kitchen door, and then head toward the gardens.

The three of them walked toward the old home and were met by the twins.

"Well, well, well," One of the twins remarked with a smirk. It was more joking rather than serious like Sir Malfoy, Hermione noticed.

The other twin chimed in then, "Yes, dear little Rose here to visit us at our humble abode,"

Ronald's face flushed. "Leave her alone," He warned his brother in as tough a voice he could muster, although Hermione noticed he wasn't used to standing up to the twins.

Fred and George laughed. "Or what?" Fred answered.

"Or who says she's the one we're having on here," George added.

Ronald huffed and led Hermione and Harrold toward his homestead.

Once Hermione entered the shaky looking home, she immediately felt at peace.

"Rose, dear," Molly cooed as she came out of the kitchen upon hearing someone enter. She found her son and Harrol, along with a surprising guest, the young lady from the dance. She already knew that Harrold was coming, and was elated to see the young woman Ron was so captivated by.

"Are any of you hungry, I have a roast on for midday," She told them.

Rose blushed, not knowing what to say. She was not used to holding manners in such a common home, and didn't know what the plans were.

Harrold, sensing his friends unease, answered for them. "We'll be quite famished in a bit, I think Ron wanted to take us riding."

"Oh, lovely! That way some of the horses will already be exercised, so we can take the others out later." Mrs. Weasley replied, then added, "Just make sure Rose takes a tempered one. Some of our horses are quite feisty."

"I do know how to ride, any horse is fine," Hermione answered.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Of course," She said as she whisked back to the kitchen.

Ronald looked at Hermione strangely. "You know how to ride?"

_Oh, no,_ Hermione thought, _of course servants don't normally ride, but surely they must know how?_

Harrold jabbed Ronald in the elbow. "Most common folk, among the nobility know how, Ronald."

Hermione looked at Harrold gratefully, for she had not known how to reply.

A few moments later the princess gasped as she saw the many fine horses held in the simple stable. They were all magnificent, even rivaled those at the service of the King. She walked ahead of her two companions, not noticing Ginny come in behind them, and soon fell in love with a black stallion near the back of the stable. It was in a stall away from the others, and she could not help but think the beautiful beast looked rather lonesome. She walked over to the stable as the horse sensed her. She walked up without a thought and gently ran her hand down the bridge over the horse's nose (AN: don't know proper words for horses).

As Ginny gasped, Ronald ran forth. "Rose, that is Midnight. He isn't used for riding. Doesn't have the temperament."

"Then what is he used for?" Hermione asked, not realizing that Ronald meant for breeding. And that Midnight's exercise usually consisted of his being let out by himself, always returning when he so chose.

But just then Harrold and Ginny had also made their way over to the other two, and it was Ginny who spoke first.

"He likes her, Ronald. He's never this friendly." She commented as the black horse nuzzled Hermione's shoulder. "Perhaps..."

"You should let me ride him." Hermione interrupted without meaning to. She just simply _had _to be on the back of the beauty.

It wasn't long before the four youths saddled up the horses, Ronald and Harrold secretly preparing another horse in case Midnight would not allow the young woman to ride him. Usually the horse was only allowed out for grazing and to frolic with the other horses. However, when Midnight was ready Hermione led him out of the stall the princess gracefully hoisted herself up and took the lead out of the stable. The three who followed suit with their own horses looked in awe as Hermione masterfully handled the tempered horse.

The rode out of the Burrow's boundaries and into the fields that were protected by the forest surrounding them. Hermione could not help but realize why her father wanted these lands. It was perfect.

The group rode for over an hour before heading back to the Burrow, where Fred and George were working with their father, making a couple of fine swords for their father to bring to the king as a gift at the meeting the next day.

"Father, is that..." Fred asked as he saw the group riding forth.

"Midnight?" George finished as looked up himself.

Arthur looked as well, and saw "Rose" riding the beast that refused to be tamed. No one in the family had ever accomplished the task of riding him, even Charles who was the expert. All three men looked in awe as the group led the horses back into the stable for grooming.

Sunset was near as Harrold and Hermione bid their farewell and thanks to the Weasley home, Hermione declined dinner and simply fell asleep once her face hit her pillow.

* * *

Hermione awoke early the next day only to look out and beautiful sunrise, promising for a sunny day. She eagerly got out of bed and was just wondering what she might do this fine day when she remembered her task.

Luna came in and saw the princess rushing about, throwing clothes out of her wardrobe. "You are no doubt preparing for the meetings alongside your father today?"

Hermione groaned.

"What is the matter, princess?" Luna asked her.

Quickly Hermione explained what was going on with the Weasley family and how Mr. Weasley was coming to court to visit her father today.

"Well, you could always request a seat in the back. I've served enough times there, the royal patrons who watch the proceedings are hardly ever noticed. They just sit there and eat, drink, occasional give their opinions if it suits their own needs. And it is difficult to see them in the shadows there, with the light casting on the throne."

Hermione scoffed. She hated the way other royalty took advantage of matters. Always declaring that self-important matters were for the best of the kingdom, which it usually turned out to be anyway. So of course, her father obliged.

Hermione did as Luna suggested. She begged her father to take a seat with the others, and waited until the simple farmer, Arthur Weasley, took his turn. Luckily, only a few members of the court had bothered coming to watch today. One pair was a young Duke who was showing off his status to his betrothed, the future Dutchess. Unfortunately, Narcissa Malfoy was the other member watching the court events.

"Your royal highness, Arthur from the house of Weasley," the court announcer read off the next name on the scroll.

Hermione felt her hands clench the sides of her chair as she watched Mr. Weasley tremble as he made his way up the steps toward the king. She noticed earlier when she looked about the crowd outside that William and his wife were with him, but they were forbidden entrance to the meeting with her father.

"Your highness," Mr. Weasley said as he bowed in respect. The kind nodded in return.

There was a pause as Mr. Weasley found the words to voice his request. "Your advisors have approached me on the settlement of my homestead. You wish to seek my lands to build a fortress. I am here to humble ask permission to decline the notion. I have brought you..." Arthur started to bring out the swords but was interrupted.

The King laughed. "The matter is already settled. Your family will be well compromised. If you wish, I could add a fair share of gold so that your family will never need to ask for anything."

Arthur shook his head. "The lands have been in my family for..."

"Tis no matter," The King said, now starting to frown, "We have our plans, and your lands are the most suitable. No go, I..." He started to wave them Weasley patriarch away.

"No!" Came a voice behind where the King sat on his throne. Both the King and Arthur looked toward the back of the court, where Hermione had now stood up and rushed forth to her father's side.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter VI: What a Burrow

**Chapter VI**

Last time:

_The King laughed. "The matter is already settled. Your family will be well __compensated__. If you wish, I could have a fair share of gold so that your family will never need to ask for anything."_

_Arthur shook his head. "The lands have been in my family for..."_

_"Tis no matter," The King said, now starting to frown, "We have our plans, and your lands are the most suitable. No go, I..." He started to wave the Weasley patriarch away._

_"No!" Came a voice behind where the King sat on his throne. Both the King and Arthur looked toward the back of the court, where Hermione had now stood up and rushed forth to her father's side._

"Father, at least listen to what the man has to say!" She begged him.

Arthur stood in disbelief. Rose, the young woman who had spent the day with his family just the day before, was standing next to the King and was wearing the most elegant of gowns.

"Hermione, please return to your seat. It was you who decided not to sit with me today, and so you have no voice in the matters of the court." The King said sternly.

"If I am to take your place on day, then surely you cannot deny my wish to hear the man's reasons. You are intent on taking his home from him. Why, father? Have you even gone there? Talked with the family?" Hermione knew she was speaking dangerously, but she could not sit back and watch her father ruin such a wonderful man and family.

"My daughter, you have such a kind soul. You must learn that often such matters require a more firm position..."

"It's his _home_!" Hermione shouted loud enough for all to hear. Other guests in the court, mostly those of lower royal rank, were now muttering amongst themselves.

The King looked at his daughter, as did Arthur Weasley. The King could not help notice the new fierceness in his daughter's voice. Perhaps he could use this to wield his daughter to pay more attention to court matters. He turned to Mr. Weasley. "Forgive me, Mr. Weasley. Please continue."

Arthur brought out the swords. To the King's delight, they were two of the finest he had ever laid eyes on. Even better than the new one he had recently acquired from a most well known blacksmith in another land, yet not quite as fine as the ones held in the family for centuries. The ones displayed in the armor room, now only decoration, as the swords had lost their fine touch from the previous royal Kings who had used them in battle.

Both Hermione and Arthur held their breath as the King inspected his new treasures. "These are nearly the finest I have ever seen. Where did you acquire them?"

"My sons and I made them." He answered proudly, now a bit more confident. He glanced once again at the princess, who smiled at him. There was also a pleading in her smile, and he knew she did not want her secret discovered. Not by her father, not by his family...at least, not yet...for such secrets could never remain.

The King stood and motioned his royal scribe before him. The young eager man hastily made his way toward the throne, bowing, then taking out his parchment and quill.

"See to it that an appointment is made for me to visit the Weasley homestead."

Hermione was ecstatic as the next visitor was brought before her father. Having already taken her seat in the back, she soon found that she could make an easy escape and did so at the first opportunity. Narcissa was now gone, and the Duke was busy whispering sweet things to his betrothed.

Hermione walked through the servant halls, not minding the gasps and looks she got, then quickly made her way outside. In the distance, she saw William and his wife, alone, waiting near a stand selling pastries. Mrs. Weasley was eating one as William seemed to be looking for his father. She looked around from her vantage point, and saw the senior Mr. Weasley talking with one of the scribes. No doubt discussing when the "visit" might be. She waited until they finished their conversation, and made her way toward Arthur before he had an opportunity to escape the crowds and find his son and daughter-in-law.

"Mr...Mr. Weasley," She called out when the chance came.

Mr. Weasley turned and found the young princess standing near a pillar, in the shadows by the castle wall. He walked over and gave her a stern look. Not that he was unhappy with her, but he did feel she owed him an explanation.

"I...I am so sorry, Mr. Weasley. I...I just am not able to normally make friends and..."

Mr. Weasley put his hand up to stop her rambling. "You need not explain yourself to me, but the time may come for you to explain your reasons to others in my family. I owe you for what you have done for me this day." He said and bowed.

Hermione blushed. "I wasn't trying to fool anyone, it wasn't some prank; I just beg that you understand that."

Arthur nodded. Just then he heard his son calling out for him.

Hermione looked around the towering man to see William helping his wife up the large stone steps toward the castle. "I should go,"

Arthur nodded again." Thank you, your highness," He bowed and then quickly made his way to his family, giving Hermione the opportunity to escape without them noticing her.

That night there was quite the celebration at the Burrow. Ale and much harder stuff was plentiful, and the twins were running about in drunken states causing chaos. Not that anyone minded, as most were fairly lit towards their limits.

"Tell us again, father, how it happened."

Arthur sighed. He was the only one remaining calm this evening, although that was his normal demeanor, as he thought about the princess and the story he created. Actually, he didn't really create anything. He told the truth, minus one significant detail, and then let the others believe it was the swords that changed the King's mind. This, of course, made the twins exceptionally proud as they took advantage to let loose and carry on in the most ridiculous matter. Drinking, pulling jokes, and the teases. Especially to Ronald and Ginny, as neither "Rose" nor Harrold were in attendance.

* * *

Several days later the King and his men made their way to the Weasley homestead. Luckily for Hermione, or perhaps not, the Malfoy family had requested her presence. And of course the King obliged, not realizing what he was doing. For no matter how much Lucius and his son wanted to see a union with the royal family, they did not realize how much Narcissa did _not_ want the match to succeed.

The King's party rode until they finally came in sight of the Weasley Burrow, a place that the King himself had not set eyes on since a year before he was married.

One of his men scoffed and made a remark about the state the homestead was in, but secretly the King thought it was a marvel. The crooked peaks, the lovely barn, the beautiful animals that roamed free in the fields.

Just then the King noticed a beautiful black stallion. It was rearing, as two young men who looked alike tried to hold its reins from either side.

"Woah, Midnight!" One called out.

"He rode for Rose, why not us?" The other one asked his twin.

The King smirked, not remembering anything else as his mind only focused on the magnificent beast just a couple hundred feet from him.

At this time, Arthur and Molly Weasley had appeared on the front steps to their home, dressed in their finest, ready and hoping to make a good impression on their Lord. Both held their mouths open in shock as the King's eyes were only on Midnight.

"That is a magnificent beast you have there."

The twins were perhaps for the first times in their lives speechless.

"What is his name?" The King demanded.

Fred and George looked at one another. It was George who found his voice first.

"Midnight, your majesty."

"He comes from the finest of all horses himself," Fred offered. "The Great Jupiter. Er, your majesty," he added as the twins suddenly remembered to bow.

It was now the King's moment to be surprised. He had known about the Great Jupiter, a horse who was supposedly one like no other, and belonged to someone whose identity was still a mystery. A man who had served his father's armies when he was still a teen; a man who disappeared before he could be rewarded for his great deeds done for the throne. The king had still been a young boy when this happened, but he heard the stories from his father and some of the knights.

The King's eyes finally found Arthur Weasley. The older man nodded and then bowed. It was then that the King understood. Arthur Weasley was, in fact, the mysterious hero.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was suffering a terribly quiet meal with the Malfoy patriarch and his family. Although the elder man had spoken at great lengths of his family's accomplishments and merits toward the throne, Hermione had not been impressed and perhaps her indifference was noted as the group ate their meal in near silence.

Luna was there, and watched the events while trying her best not to stare at the beautiful young Lord Malfoy.

As the servants, including Luna, picked up the empty plates to take them to the kitchens, it was the High Lord that suggested they take a walk about the town.

Hermione nodded, eager to escape the dark halls of the Malfoy castle.

The group included the three Malfoys and two servants, and Hermione and her own, Luna.

"It has perhaps turned into quite a fine day, princess Hermione." Draco said as he held his arm out to her as the group left the estate.

She took his arm reluctantly. "Yes, indeed. Quite a fine day." She answered taking a glance at Luna, who was watching them with curious eyes.

* * *

Back at the Burrow:

The King felt more alive than ever as he sat atop the magnificent horse. He stared at his surroundings, from the proud family to the great woods surrounding the very place he sat atop Midnight. He wondered if anyone else had mounted the beast, but for some reason couldn't find the words to ask.

"May I…" He started to ask, looking around the magnificence of the land surrounding the Burrow.

"Of course, Your majesty," Arthur replied, with another bow.

The King looked back at his host. "Would you care to join me, my new friend?"

Arthur smiled meekly. "Of course, your majesty. Why don't you start warming Midnight while I prepare my horse. I shall join you in a short while."

The King nodded, then pointed to where he intended to go first. Arthur nodded, knowing where to find the king once he saddled his own horse.


End file.
